


Royal Flush

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Royal Flush

“Royal flush.”

“No fucking way! You cheated.”

“Just admit defeat and take your boxers off, Mickey.”

“But then I’ll be totally naked.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to play a different game then, huh?”


End file.
